


That Winter,The Wind Blows

by Unchain_My_Melody



Series: What The Wolf Found The Other Day [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Animal Transformation, Developing Friendships, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Innocent!Kei, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rabbit!Tsukki, Shounen-ai, Wolf!Kuroo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8815147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unchain_My_Melody/pseuds/Unchain_My_Melody
Summary: This is a story about how wolf Kuroo and rabbit Tsukki meet and start their lives together





	1. I Hear The Death Calling My Name

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Aru Hi no Ookami no Hiroimono](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/246940) by Nakajou Akira. 



> My first time writing this AU.Please be kind.It was inspire by a few arts and a KHR DJ.Also I need a willing person who will help proof read this story.Thank you.

It was early winter and yet the snow had yet rain down.Up high the mountain where predator lived and the prey avoided the top mountain where the wolf group leave.But not today.Hunter roam the edge of the mountain,their heavy build crushing rotten branch and leaves under their feet.Gun shots were heard.Alerting the prey of the unwanted presence.Tiny feets and paws leaving print on the snows away as the ran away from the hunter eyesight.Their nose twitching in fear as they avoided the scent of the hunter.Unfortunately the hunter know where to hunt what they want.They were always hunting for furs expecially rabbit furs and meats.Making the rabbit colony decrease and it’s getting terrible as the only rabbits left where mostly baby rabbit that was barely a month.

 

“N . . . nii-chan.Where are we going?”Tsukki asked as his brother ran while cradling him in his hands.

 

His adorable rabbit ear was down in confusion as his brother never answer any of his question.Just a while ago they were enjoying themselves in their home with their mother when the loud sounds shattered the moment.Tsukki rabbit ears dropped in fear.The sound was so closed that his mother had them going through their emergency hole to get out from there.Their mother had been caught when she was running toward them.Akiteru had covered his eyes from looking and carried him away from there which make him wonder who they are.He hoped his mom would be safe and caught up with them later.But she never did appeared.

 

Not long after,Akiteru finally stopped around the end of the high mountain.He looked like he was going to cried as he sat Tsukki down on the snow.Tsukki looked up in confusion as Akiteru crushed him into a tight hug.A few seconds past before he released him slowly and hold his shoulder firmly.

 

“Listen here,Kei,I need you to run away from here.Anywhere but around this area,”

 

“But,what’s going on?Why isn’t mom here yet?”

 

“Kei . . . ,”Akiteru looked down to the ground as he avoided eye contact with the 4 weeks rabbit curious eyes.He sighed as he closed his eyes.”Kei,do you know about the hunter?”

 

“They are human who hunt us down for our skin and meat?”

“Yes.They had found our territory and now they are hunting us down.I will go back to fetch mom but meanwhile,I want you to run away as fast and far away as you can.I promise I will catch up with you later,okay?”Akiteru pushed him softly as he smile the usual warm smile.”Go on,”He encourage Kei.

 

“Bye,bye nii-chan.I will wait for nii-chan with mom to come back,”He waved his tiny hands as he started running.

 

Akiteru watch his little brother figure run as lines of tears trace his cheek.He shook his head and ran to opposite direction toward the hunter.

 

 

Kei waited patiently for his brother to found him with his mother.But as hours passed by,there was still no sight of his brother.He started getting edgy as he waited.Thinking that he had ran way too far,he decided to went back despite his brother warning.He covered his ear with his hood and scurried down toward the path he walked by a while ago.When he arrived at the spot near his house,he peeked out a bit from a tiny hole from a bushes.His eyes widen in shocked as he looked at the scene that was happening in front of his eyes.

 

There were around five hunters,all human,wearing heavy clothes with riffles in their hands.They were sorting the rabbit out.The smelt of metal hung heavily in the air, making Tsukki felt suffocate by the smelt.There was some rabbit bared without any fur left on their body.They were skinned alive in front of the other as a warning.The hunters cackle as they saw one of the rabbit struggle under the hunters crushing grip.The sounds of cracking bone filled the air as the hunter tighten his grip on the rabbit.Tsukki let out a tiny chocked whined as the head lolled lifeless on the hunter grip.The body was thrown aside together with the other pile of lifeless rabbit.His eyes widen as he realized that body.

 

Akiteru nii-chan.

 

He hold back his tears as he stepped back.Luck wasn’t on his side when he stepped on an old branched and it cracked under his weight.The hunter froze from what they are doing and looked at his direction.Tsukki eyes widen in fear as he turn around and started running in his human form.His tiny figure scurried under low branch and bushes as he heard the hunter shouted command.

 

“Find him and catch him!”

 

Tsukki prayed that he won’t get caught and continued running.Due to his small body,he have more advantage to hide away anywhere.The hunter voice was getting softer as he cover more distant between the hunter and him.Tsukki wasn’t sure how far had he gone to.He managed to found a hidden spot before the hunter could caught up with him.But he barely know where he is right now.He need to find a shelter soon.The color of the sky was slowly turning darker as well as the temperature that was starting to drop way too low.He was only wearing his jacket with short pants.Tsukki didn’t dared to go back since the hunter might still be there.He had tried to slept but he kept getting nightmare from the scene he had seen of his brother and the rest of the rabbit hunt his dream.

 

Tears dripped down his eyes as he thought back on his brother.When his brother had closed his eyes and carried him away,the hunters must have found mom and killed her.There’s no use for him to be alive anymore.With his mother and brother gone.He was all alone.Alone and pathetic for being a coward.

 

Tomorrow.He thought silently.Tomorrow,he’ll definitely go up the mountain.

 

If he decide to die,it was better to know who was the person that will kill him rather than not knowing. 

 

 

Going up the mountain is a hard task.Even in is human form,it took him a long time to climb until he reached the top.His tiny body ached in protest as he kept on climbing.His stomach grumbling in hunger.He hardly ate anything aside from berry that he was sure was not poisonous.But it was hard to find food on early winter.Add with the how hard the wind was blowing,keep causing him to slipped down.After a few attempt on climbing the slippery mountain,he finally reached the wolf territory.

 

One step.

 

Two step.

 

Three s---

 

He collapsed as his legs gave up.He laid motionless at the piled of cold snow as he soulless eyes blinked a few times.His glasses sat weirdly on his nose due to the impact of the fall.His vision getting blurry as he was slowly slipping in and out of consciousness.His breathing became labour as he laid there lifeless.His small human figure trembling in coldness.Waiting for any wolf that walked past to eat him.


	2. When I Look Into Your Eyes,There's Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New updates,Since I have no other works to do,I decide to write the next chapter.Enjoy.

Kuroo was walking home from his friend's house when the unfamiliar scent hit him hard.It was obviously the smelt of fear or a prey. Bewilder,Kuroo followed the scent.It was not that far away from his house.His heart were thudding madly not in hunger but fear.Which was confusing.It was like his body was running on instinct.Guiding him toward the prey.The urge to protect him was quite strong raging inside him.When the scent get stronger,so do the thumping of his heart.He was out of breath by the time he saw the tiny figure on the ground. 

 

“What . . . is this little creature?”

 

He bow down a bit to inspect the blonde figure with long fluffy ears and cute tiny fluffy tail when he realizes it was actually a tiny rabbit that was so small like a newborn baby but way thinner.His body was shaking due to the cool but Kuroo doubt that since he heard some tiny sobbing noise coming from him.The rabbit was wearing a tiny jacket and pants,despite the coldness which mean something must have happen to him to be here in such little clothes,in the wolves territory.After minutes of standing there,he wonder if the rabbit is still dying since he didn’t seem to make any to attempt to move and run away.

 

“Hey,you,’There was no respond from him.”Hey!”Kuroo raised his voice louder.

 

When he still didn’t get any respond from the rabbit,he decide he had enough and snatched him by his jacket and hold it high until the rabbit face was facing him.The rabbit face was bow low as he stared at it in irritation.

 

“So,I guess you’re alive after all,”The tiny rabbit spoke way to soft for Kuroo to heard.”If you’re about to say something then what is it?

 

There was a long silence before the rabbit stuttered.”I . . . I . . . ,”The tiny rabbit looked up slowly.His face was wet with tears.His glasses sat askew on his face.His long ears was down touching his cheek as he said,”I,by you.Am going to be eaten . . . aren’t I?”

 

Kuroo looked at the rabbit in confusion before he asked the rabbit,”You,where do you come from?”He had hold him by the ribs.

 

“From the field at the base of the mountain,”He answered.

 

“And your other friends?”Kuroo asked.BY then,the rabbit had stopped crying.

 

“ . . . ,”The rabbit didn’t replied. 

 

“So you got separated from your group?”The rabbit shook his head.He was trembling,Kuroo could feel it under his gripped. 

 

“The humans were too fast,”The rabbit said.”They skinned them,and said they were making my friends into coats,”

 

“So . . . you came to this mountains by yourself?”The rabbit swallowed nervously.”Did you know that there’s a wolf’s den on this mountain?They live in swarm.Their dwellings are everywhere,”Kuroo explained. 

 

“ . . . I heard everyone talk about it often.They said if you don’t want to be eaten by wolves,don’t go near the mountain,”The rabbit said.

 

“If you knew that already,why did you come here?”Kuroo asked.

 

“. . . Humans . . . by . . . ,”He murmured with strained voice.”If I’m about to be killed,I thought it would be good to know who I am going to be eaten by ,”

 

“You.Why do you behave like you especially want to hasten your death?Escapes to some place where neither humans nor wolves exist?Even if you’re alone,you should be able to properly survive,” 

 

The rabbit start to tremble as he looked down.Tears stared to dripped down his cheek and some even land on his hand.” . . . lone,”He said shakily,”Lonely.It’s lonely.It’s scary.It’s like my heart stopped . . . I’m not all that strong,and to keep living by myself.If this continues,I think I’ll surely die.But if I stayed in that field . . . I would’ve definitely been captured by humans again . . . so I would rather become someone’s flesh and blood,and it would be nice if I could return to the soil . . . so because of that,during this snow storm-”

 

“You mean to say you cowered all by yourself,in a place like this?”Kuroo interrupt the rabbit.”Honestly,herbivores are so foolish,truly,”He opened his mouth and leaned closer to the rabbit neck as the rabbit quivered in fear.

 

But instead of eating him,he embraced the rabbit into an awkward warm hug.”Eh?”The rabbit eyes widen in surprised.His beautiful golden brown eyes widen behind black rimmed glasses.

 

“If you’re in this sort of place with this sort of small,underweight body,before anyone can find and eat you,you’re going to freeze to death,”

 

“B . . . but you’re a wolf,right?Aren’t you going to eat me?”The rabbit asked in confusion as he looked at Kuroo.

 

“That’s rude,”Kuroo pouted thought it still looked like a smirk.”Who said anything about eating a thin rabbit like you?”

 

“H . . . huh?”He wriggled under Kuroo’s hold,”B . . .but!Then . . .I what am I suppose to do now?”Kuroo laughed softly at the rabbit expression. 

 

“That’s right.My turf was just completed,and as a result I have too much free time.Especially in the winter,there’s nothing to do and it’s boring.Since it’s you,how about you become something like my companion,what do you say?”The rabbit mouth kept opening as if he was clueless make Kuroo think he will be an interesting companion so he started introducing himself instead.”My name’s Kuroo Tetsurou.You can call me whatever you like.I don’t mind.And you?

 

“Tsu . . . Kei . . . Tsuki,”The rabbit stuttered.

 

“Tsukki?”

 

“Tsukishima Kei,”

 

“Compared to how think you looks,that’s a splendid name.Well you might not agree.From today on,please treate me kindly,alright?Tsukki,”

 

The curtains opened and thus,the wolf and the rabbit began their life as a family.

 

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a special chapter next.The next chapter is set up after a few years later.

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of info about the animal : 
> 
> -They can change from animal form to human form but their tail and ears stay(eg : rabbit,fox,wolf,etc )
> 
> -When they died,they will turn back to animal form
> 
> Any questions?Please state it on the comments below.Thank you.
> 
> I forget to mention that Kuroo look like teenager but age 10 while Tsukki size like a newborn baby but age 8. I hope this is not confusing to some of you.


End file.
